Event
Basic Info To join the Event server, you must type /Event, or right click your compass on the Hub, and clicking on the Nether Star. You can only enter the Tournament on Friday's, at 5:00 EST. It is hosted by our Event Manager, and head Moderator, david13h. David and the Tournament Committee, a group of nine members (David is included in the nine), create a theme, find a map to match the theme, and create ideas for the Event each week. After lots of discussion, a decision is made, and the Event server is constructed. How it Works The Tournament is a 3-round mini-game. Before the 3 rounds, there is a Warm-Up round, to test the map with a lot of people to join. If the Warm-Up round doesn't work out, then the map is changed quickly, and the game will begin. Rarely does the map not work out, because it is already tested by the Tournament Committee, or some other random people of David's choosing. Each round of the Tournament will end with one winner, the last man/woman standing. In each round of the Tournament, anyone on Project X-Craft can join. After about three minutes of waiting, or if David decides to start the game early, it will begin. During this time, you can choose a kit, there are at least two kits each game. Once the game has started, you get about half a minute of a Grace Period, also called Invinsibility. During this time, no damage can be taken, and no damage can be given, to other players. In this mini-game, no blocks can be destroyed, and no blocks can be added. But, during Invinsibility time, or not, any mobs or animals can be slain. Chests can not be open, even if there are some all over the arena; similar to a Survival Games map. After the Grace Period ends, it's all out Player Versus Player (PVP), unless you have a team. Whilst playing the game, there may only be a team of three. Any more team members, and all will be kicked from the game, by David. In the game, there will almost always be a kit with a sword, and a kit with a bow and arrows. The kits are made to have a even amount of damage taken, and damage given, compared to other kits. After 13 minutes, the enclosed map will begin to shrink, and there becomes new borders. These borders close in, and will cause damage to you, the farther you are from the spawn point. The gradual damage the borders cause, will always be the same, no matter what armor you wear. Once the borders close in, and reach the spawn point, the winner wI'll be decided upon by luck. The game will end with only one player standing. The Tournament will end after the Warm-Up round, and the three prize-winning rounds are completed. Will you be the one to defeat them all? Prizes There are prizes for winning each round. The prizes are as follows: Warm-Up Round: No prize is given. Just a test round. Round 1: $10 Lootcrate Code Round 2: $10 Lootcrate Code Round 3: $10 BuyCraft Code To obtain these codes, the winner must message David on the forums, in a Private Conversation. Tournament Committee Event Manager david13h Committee Members KrazyDude1234 Alphayy LukeXGamer Kubaa xXKitKatXx Shrillcchhaassee Renovix nosdmonde